Verdades de Shun e Hyoga
by Isis Poison
Summary: Não sou boa de resumo... Mas vai lá... Ikki esta intrigado com as frequentes visitas de Shun a Hyoga. O que será que esta acontecendo? Entre e descubra. Primeira fic uiii


Saint Seiya não me pertence. Que novidade... Pertence a Massami Kurumada, Toei e as outras pessoas que tem uma fatia dessa pizza.

Bom é a minha primeira Fic postada, não me jogue pedras... Por favor.

Fic escrita por Isis Poison

Revisada por Elis "Intrometida" Shadow

(N/A) Comentários irrelevantes da autora.

**Verdades de Shun e Hyoga**

Mais uma vez, a mesma cena se repetia: Shun ia até aquário por volta das cinco horas da tarde. Isso deixava Ikki bastante intrigado.

O que seu amado irmão ia fazer com a pessoa que mais odiava no Santuário: Hyoga de Cisne, todo santo dia, às cinco horas da tarde? Cansado de fazer essas perguntas a si mesmo, decidiu seguir seu maninho.

No meio do caminho, encontrou Seiya e Shiryu, e os cumprimentou com sua costumeira educação.

- E ai filhote de jegue com asas, beleza? Lagartixa das águas, há tempo meu veio.

- Oi pra você também Ikki ¬¬ ... Disse o libriano, que odiava as brincadeiras do amigo – Aonde você esta indo?

- To seguindo o Shun.

- Por que você o esta seguindo? Indagou Shiryu.

- Não é da sua conta...

- É uma missão secreta O.O??? Perguntou o ser mais inteligente do Santuário (N/A Sarcástica eu? No...)

-...

- ¬¬. Hum hun. É ai vai responder? Perguntou a Largat... Opa... Dragão, ignorando a intromissão idiota do Seiya.

- Ta bom eu conto... É que todo dia as cinco da tarde, ele sempre vai à casa do Pato, e eu to indo ver o que ta pegando.

- É mesmo, o que o Shun vai fazer todo dia na casa do Hyoga as cinco da tarde??? Disse Seiya se intrometendo "brilhantemente" na conversa (N/A Que novidade).

-... ¬¬ Foi isso que eu acabei de falar anta alada... Disse Ikki, já de saco cheio.

- Podemos ir . ??? Falou Shiryu.

- É podemos . ??? Disse Seiya, com expressão abobada igual ao do amigo.

- Pra que? Hora essa o irmão é meu!!! Gritou Fênix.

- E nosso também ÒÓ . Disseram eles em uníssono

- Aff... Vamos. - Disse o leonino vencido pelo cansaço e pela chatice dos amigos.

- Ueba!!!!!! E os dois seguiram Ikki saltitantes e alegres.

Quando estavam colocando o pé na entrada de Aquário, ouviram um grito.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Hyoga vai com calma!!!

- Desculpa Shun... Você já deveria ter se acostumada com a dor.

Quando os três cavaleiros escutaram isso, ficaram boquiabertos e colaram ainda mais os ouvidos na porta.

- O que esse Marreco maldito ta fazendo com meu irmão??? Perguntou (N/A preciso falar) em um tom baixo e com cara de choro.

- Não sei, mas o Oga não é muito delicado com o Shun - Falou Dragão que começava a rir da cara do Fênix.

- Ta Hyoga eu sei que a dor é só no começo, e que depois é prazeroso, mas você ta enfiando com muita força.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. Já fizemos isso tantas vezes que perdi a conta, relaxa Shun!

- Ah... Você tem razão. A cada dia que passa você esta melhor nisso.

- Obrigado Shun. Ouvindo isso de você, me da mais coragem de seguir em frente.

- No caso do Shun e do Hyoga, é seguir para trás... Disse Shiryu, já não contendo o riso.

- Meu irmãozinho... Esse pato maldito tirou sua inocência... Disse fervendo de raiva e quase arrombando a porta do quarto, mas foi impedido por Pégaso.

-Calma frango, vamos curtir o momento. (N/A Que safado ¬¬.)

- Hyoga ontem você colocou tanta força mas tanta força, que tive que dormir de bruços.

- Nossa eu fui tão bruto assim?

- É... Mas depois eu fiz aquela massagem com as pontas dos dedos que você me ensinou e melhorou muito. Dormi como um anjo (N/A que lindo... Escritora babona).

Isso foi a gota d'água para Ikki, que sem mais demora deu um chute na porta e a destruiu. Quando entrou ficou pasmo com a cena que presenciava.

- Mas o que significa isso?- Shun estava em cima de uma cama, nu só com uma minúscula toalha cobrindo suas vergonhas e cheio de agulhas espetadas em seu corpo.

- Eu só atendo com hora marcada – Falou Hyoga observando a sua porta destruída no chão.

- Ikki o que você esta fazendo aqui? Questionou com a face ruborizada.

- Shun o que você esta fazendo em cima de uma cama, nu só com uma minúscula toalha cobrindo suas vergonhas e cheio de agulhas espetadas em seu corpo? Seiya disse estranhando a situação.

Isis Poison – Hei... Foi isso que eu falei lá em cima. Seja mais original sua égua manca e pare de copiar os outros!!!

- Quem disse isso???

- O que você disse Seiya? Por que essa cara de assustado? Perguntou Shiryu.

- Você não ouviu a voz O.o ...

- Que voz Seiya? ¬¬. Você cheirou alface de novo?

- Seus sem noção parem com essa discussão sem sentido. Temos que descobrir por que o Shun esta em cima de uma cama, nu só com uma minúscula toalha cobrindo suas vergonhas e cheio de agulhas espetadas em seu corpo.

Isis Poison – Desisto ¬¬.

- O Hyoga esta fazendo acupuntura em mim.

- Desde quando você deixa o Hyoga te usar como bonequinho de vodu? Shiryu pergunta decepcionado, já que queria dar uma de _voyer._

- Depois de tantas batalhas eu comecei a ter dor na coluna, e o Hyoga precisava de alguém para praticar. Juntei a fome com a vontade de comer.

- E desde quando esse Pato sabe fazer isso? Ikki pergunta.

- Aprendi a fazer com isso – Então Hyoga tira do bolso uma revista chamada "Aprenda fazer acupuntura em dez lições"- E ainda ganhei grátis cem agulhas para começar e uma caixa de incenso, tudo isso por apenas R$ 2,99- Completou sorridente.

- Só não digo que não temos onde cairmos mortos, por que o chão ta ai pra isso... Pra quem você deu hein??? Se bem que acho que você não vale meio centavo.

- Pelo visto você não tem amor a sua vida – disse o Hyoga com fogo nos olhos – Foi o meu mestre Kamus que me deu . . Segundo ele, eu os atrapalhava no treinamento, então ele me presenteou com essa revista para me manter ocupado.

- Atrapalhava quem Marreco? Indagou Seiya.

- Meu mestre Kamus . e o Milo ¬¬. Mas onde já se viu treinar no quarto trancado, vocês precisam ouvir os gritos de dor que o venenoso solta... Meu mestre deve ser muito duro com ele.

- Pato... Acho que os gritos não são exatamente de dor... Disse Shiryu imaginando o "treinamento" dos dois.

- Ta vocês vão ficar ai vegetando ou vão ralar peito e deixar o Hyoga terminar a seção??? Falou Shun irritado.

- Aproveitando a situação filhote de ganso... Eu to com uma dorsinha chata no braço direito – Reclamou Ikki com uma cara de dor.

- Ai eu to com um incomodo na minha panturrilha... Falou Shiryu com a mão na perna.

- Ah eu também quero. Tenho dor na minha cabeça, mas só dói quando penso. Quer ver – Seiya para e se concentra... 10 minutos depois... – Ai a dor voltou. - Disse isso com uma voz chorosa.

- Putz... Tava quase dormindo. Ta, mas vocês sabem que pode ser incomodo no começo...

- A gente sabe – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo espera eu terminar de enfiar no Shun que eu enfio em vocês...

E assim acaba outro dia no Santuário, com mais um mistério resolvido...

- Hei... A voz voltou...

-Cala a boca Seiya – Shiryu deu o famoso "Pedala" na cabeça do dito cujo.

Hyoga melhorou nas agulhadas e montou num consultório na Casa de Aquário, já que seu mestre não saia da Casa de Escorpião...

Fim

Casos de família, se você tem uma tia louca que cheira alface, bem vindo ao clube...

Primeira Fic postada, se alguém teve saco de ler ate o final, por favor, deixa um review, que você ira me fazer muito feliz.

Beijos e sei lá... Ate a próxima.

Ps. O que será que acontece na casa de Escorpião? Isso é outra historia...


End file.
